El deseo de Sousuke
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: Sousuke por fin sabe que es lo que quiere pedir a Rin, pero es difícil decirlo así como así. SouMako, leve mención de RinHaru.


Hola a todo el fandom de Free! :DD hoy quise poner un fic que se me ocurrió gracias al capitulo 4 que vi apenas ayer… en realidad quería hacer un SouMako desde una semana antes gracias a Tumblr y sus ideas locas xDD Me gusta esta pareja no se porque, siento que todo calza ahora xDD RinHaru, Reigisa, SouMako y Momotori xDD estaba estratégicamente planeado! En fin, espero que les guste :3 :

_**El deseo de Sousuke**_

-¿Que?- exclamo el chico tiburón ante el comentario repentino de su amigo. Sousuke siguió sin mirarle, buscando un punto para enfocarse.

-La promesa- contesto simplemente, esperando que Rin entendiera la situación de una vez. Matsuoka negó repetidas veces.

-Si, si, eso si lo entendí... Lo otro- El otro se sonrojó sin saber que decir, o mejor dicho, sabía exactamente lo que quería y ese era el problema. Rin se quedo mirándole, le escucho con claridad pero no podía creer lo que el otro le estaba pidiendo y cualquiera que lo escuchara tampoco podría. Cuando Sousuke por fin abrió la boca, bramo cosas incomprensibles para Rin y cualquier ser humanó. Rió ante ello.

-No hables así, solo dilo- Sousuke seguía evitando mirarle, aún con el sonrojo marcado en su rostro; Rin estaba muerto de la risa por dentro, mientras su amigo se debatía entre decirlo o desmayarse. Otra vez lo pronuncio, claramente pero demasiado rápido; esto era demasiado para Rin, quería soltarse a carcajadas por la cara que ponía Sousuke al principio, completamente rojo, volteando a todos lados, desorientado y tratando de verse indiferente.

-Vamos Sousuke, no cumpliré si no lo entiendo- se burlo tan claramente de él que Sousuke pensó por un momento dejar el tema, pero la imagen de lo que quería pedir paso por su mente, sonrojándole y dándole valor.

-Ta-Ta-Tachi-ba-bana...- Rin aguantaba la risa al ver como el otro bajaba la mirada, avergonzado. Quería burlarse un poco más.

-¿Que pasa Sousuke? ¿Tachibana? Me suena... Pero no logro recordar quien es... ¿Sabes su nombre completo?- Sousuke sabía que Rin se burlaba de él, definitivamente él sabía a que Tachibana se refería Sousuke, pero en esos momentos estaba a merced de Rin.

-Ta-Tachibana... Ma-ma-Makoto...- el chico tiburón dejo escapar una risa, era muy divertido ver a su amigo en esa situación.

-¿Makoto? ¿Que tiene? Dilo claramente, no seas tímido Sousuke- odiaba a Rin, lo mataría después de aquello, lo haría lenta y dolorosamente. Matsuoka por su parte estaba contento, nadie le quitaba el gusto de burlarse de su amigo.

-Cita...- Rin volvió a reír, debió de pedírselo a Tachibana desde un principio, con un poco de suerte le habría rechazado amablemente.

-¿Cita? No sé de que me hablas, Sousuke- se hartó de la actitud de Rin y no le importaba que otras personas lo escucharan.

-¡QUIERO UNA CITA CON TACHIBANA MAKOTO!- grito desesperado, al principio Rin parecía serio y le miraba fijamente, después se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Sousuke no entendía nada.

-Domingo, 7 pm, la nueva plaza de la ciudad, por cierto... Parecía feliz- dijo para después salir. Sousuke se quedo pensando un momento, acomodando las piezas de aquel extraño rompecabezas; para después darse cuenta, Rin ya lo sabía y él de idiota cayo en la trampa, pero lo más importante era:

_"Saldré con Tachibana"_

Rin salió del lugar y fue directo a casa de Haru, aún era temprano y estaba planeando quedarse en la casa de su novio para "entretenerse" un rato. Cuando llego Haru le abrió y le dejo pasar, traía un delantal -solo un delantal- por que esperaba la visita del chico tiburón.

-¿Que sucedió con Yamazaki?- pregunto Haru sin interés mientras estaba cocinando y sintió los brazos de Rin en su cadera.

-Saldrá con Makoto... Ahora quiero mi recompensa, Haru- el aludido suspiro y se dejo hacer lo que el otro quisiera, era el último favor que le hacia a Makoto.

-Por favor Haru, convéncelo- era la tercera vez en el día que se lo pedía y Haru se estaba cansando.

-No- dijo simplemente, Makoto suspiro triste. Le había pedido que le consiguiera salir con Yamazaki Sousuke y no porque le gustará claro que no, simplemente quería conocerle mejor.

-Haru por favor, te comprare 5 kilos de caballa- Haru era débil, a un nivel muy grande y Makoto quería conocer a Sousuke, en un nivel mayor.

_"Saldré con Yamazaki Sousuke"_

**¿Les gusto? Espero que si, estaba pensando en poner la cita pero como no se si estaría bien para ustedes, decidi dejarlo hasta ahí. Me gustaría que apoyaran esta pareja, a mi me encanta y me gustaría leer mas de ellos –y de Momotori- por que no hay muchos que digamos… asi que espero esta pareja guste :3 se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo, hasta la próxima! Bye bye~… ¿reviews? :3**


End file.
